


The Secret

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: Naruto Collection [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AlphaSasuke, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Jealousy, M/M, OmegaNaruto, Omegaverse, Romance, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a jealous Alpha. And the fact that his Omega is around swarming around his teacher is not helping.Alternative title: Kinds of kisses, a compilation by Kakashi-sensei and Naruto Namikaze....





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El Secreto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610090) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The secret**

_Alternative title: Kinds of kisses, a compilation by Kakashi-sensei and Naruto Namikaze._

 

 

 

**_Kiss on the cheek_ **

 

The first time it occurs in front of a pair of onyx-colored orbs, time seems to stop for a brief moment. It's a particularly sunny day outside of Konoha and Team 7 has been sent to a new mid-range mission for total dislike of the group's only known alpha. Sasuke Uchiha completely ignores the condition of his teacher, who is the source of his current conflicts. After reaching certain ranges, and especially given that it is an old AMBU, his caste is of classified access. And it would not be a problem for the dark-haired one, if not for there, in front of him, Kakashi has received a kiss on the cheek straight from the lips of his object of desire. His eyesight turns red, but he is not able to know if it is due to his sharingan or pure rage ... Since the group's beta only observes him calmly, he assumes that it is the second option. It changes quickly when the sensei arm surrounds the youngest body.

— God, you are insistent! — He hears that the omega blonde complains, a few meters away from him.

His brow furrows in a pronounced way when the other answers something he has not been able to hear.

— If you continue like this, you will end up initiating a fight that you will not be able to win, Sasuke-kun — remembers him with total tranquility the pink-haired one, to which the other denies

— I can finish him. Beta or Alfa, does not represent a worthy rival...

Haruno sighs under his breath.

— The ANBU were trained to kill any caste, however pure it may be... As far as I'm concerned, Kakashi-sensei could be an omega and beat you in any way.

And there Uchiha does not have to answer. Not for lack of insults, or a wit to give some hurtful comment, but his attention was stolen without any difficulty by the pair in front of both. Sakura barely bothers about the other's lack of interest, too accustomed to her jealous self.

After that prolonged phase of falling in love with the Alpha, at this point there is nothing she can do.

Sasuke Uchiha, the most coveted Alpha in all Konoha, has become interested in the only Omega that is not available to him. And not that Naruto is not noticed the interest in the Uchiha, of course not. But knowing who his father is, and his wary act for his only son.

" _Well, maybe I'll be lucky in a future life_ " resigns the girl, calmly.

Definitely in this existence that he had to live, Sasuke has no eyes for her.

The consolation is that sometimes Naruto pretends that he does not have eyes for him either.

.

.

.

 

**_Kiss in the hand_ **

 

It has been a few weeks since the first strange event that Sasuke has witnessed. And, since that time, more and more rare aptitudes surround the pair that begins to cause headaches. Uchiha would bet his brother-in-law himself — no matter how much Itachi bothered him — that there is something weird in front of him.

He admits himself in total disadvantage, of course. Counted men are allowed to approach the son of the Fourth Hokage with his blessing — not that there are some who dare to touch him without the good looks of the jealous father —, so here and now, Sasuke knows that he loses. There is not a man in the whole village who can boast of his closeness to the blond leader in the way Hatake Kakashi could.

Even if he was the age to be his father, Uchiha was sure Kakashi could ask for the blonde's hand with full knowledge that Minato would support him.

Fucking was saying little! His lifelong love was slipping away right in front of him, and he could not do anything!

He lets out a snarl as he watches Kakashi deposit a kiss on the back of his blonde's hand; his mood is visibly worse when he notices Naruto blushing violently before smiling at the older man. He turns around and leaves the field before even reaching them. At another time he will apologize to Sakura for missing the small reunion for her birthday where, for the first time, Hatake deigned to arrive on time.

He does not even listen to the calm voice of his teacher when he says to the child with some seriousness:

—  _If they are not able to do this kind of thing for you, you cannot think of it as a really serious relationship._    It's what your father used to say...

Namikaze's laughter is the only thing that Sasuke distinguishes at a distance, making him angry even more.

There is something happening there. Definitely. And he is going to find out.

.

.

.

.

**_Kiss on the nose_ **

 

Sasuke simply observes them from his position with an expression as stoic as ever. The way his blonde seems to flutter around the older one causes him discomfort. His presence should be striking for the simple scent that his jealousy unleashes, but even the warning in the air is not enough for Kakashi to take his full attention away from the group's minor, who continues close to him while explaining something that the Uchiha does not even wants to find out. The last time he tried to come up with some kind of information so obviously, his beloved ended up really upset with him. The fact that took refuge in the teacher's arms was reason enough for the dark-haired man to understand that what he needed to know would not get it at first hand.

— Yes ~ Yes ~ Kakashi. Did you hear that? He gave me permission to go alone! To me! Surely Gaara will be very angry when he finds out, but since the Fourth Hokage gave the order directly, he could not get too upset, right?

The man — who well disguised the attention divided between both students —, returns his look completely to the blond, who seems more excited than ever. He rejects to himself, wondering for a moment what kind of ideas exactly the older one had, releasing a similar stupidity in front of him.

— Naruto I do not think your father meant to go exactly alone — he confesses, without wanting the blow to really come as hard as he anticipated

The doubt in the sky blue eyes makes him feel a little guilty.

— What?

— He asked me to escort you there. So technically you're not really alone ...

There is no way in which at that distance —and as distracted as this one in the middle of his habitual jealousy attack— Sasuke Uchiha can understand not a half word of what follows.   The blonde is about to complain just before receiving a new kiss, which provokes the anger in the Alpha, making impossible to hear anything else.

— Do not worry, Naru. Dad is going to take care of everything, okay? — mouthed in a quiet voice the older, while the blond only manages to color after the little kiss was deposited on the tip of his nose

Even when the other's mask is still there, he was able to feel the familiar touch.

His bright smile makes his future husband angrier — not that Sasuke has asked for his hand yet, actually, but in the future he will be, right? — .

— Good! If it's with you, it's fine with me!

" _I'll be his second husband. Definitely_ ” Uchiha says to himself, irritated _" Because I'm going to kill him first. "_

 

**_Kiss on the neck_ **

 

Naruto's first zeal has come, and Sasuke has not swallowed that story that Minato found a reliable ANBU to take care of his beloved son. The Alpha has been loaded with whatever inhibitor was found before his steps what the home of the blond with all the intention to take responsibility for their altered partner, as any honorable Alpha should do.

He is allowed to harass him a little in the distance before he dares to really approach. It was a terrible idea, of course.

From a roof far from the apartment Sasuke have a clear view to the room of his love— of course he already knew the place before, not being a stalker, _of course_  —, and from there Uchiha can observe a fact that manages to end his concern to the instead it replaces it with obvious sadness. What sin would he have done in another life to deserve such a vision? Sasuke almost swears to hear purring from his    _not-yet-_ boyfriend while the professor's arms surround him protectively. When he watches Kakashi kiss his boy's bare neck, he has enough. He turns around, forgets the purchases leaving them thrown somewhere, and returns to his apartment. His system will be completely upset the next few days given the amount of drugs he took with the intention of accompanying him, and that reason alone is enough for him not to bother leaving his house the rest of the week.

Within the department, a history totally different from the bloodthirsty vision of the Uchiha is given.

— The aroma is strong, Naruto ... It was fortunate that your father convinced me to stay instead of leaving for that mission. Surely he anticipated this from before —Kakashi comments, while the child continues trembling in his arms.

The heat of his needy body is remarkable. Hatake watches the figure of his other student disappear and contains a sigh. Yes, it's definitely good for his mood to screw him up a lot, but right now he'd like to have a chance to clear things up a bit. What kind of absurd ideas will the Uchiha have this time?

— Kakashi ... — growls desperately the blond, to which the other returns his attention immediately, forgetting about Sasuke.

— Ya ~ Ya ~, darling ... I will do my best to help you — he promises, returning his lips to the sensitive skin of his neck

It is the best option if he wants to not have to take care of the other issue that causes Naru so much discomfort.

Then he will talk better with the father to remind him that Sasuke Uchiha was a much better choice.

As much as the fact bothers him,

Not that Kakashi is comfortable with the idea either.

.

.

.

.

 

**_Kiss in the eyes_ **

 

A week later Kakashi finds himself taking the road back to his home when he hears him. All his alarms are triggered at the same time while his aroma, imperceptible to the rest, tries to reach with some despair towards him. He runs with more desire, and in a few seconds he falls in front of his little one, who cries in the middle of the street in the middle of the night.

He does not need to even ask. The effluvium in the air is familiar to him.

Fuck, those days he needed them just to forget about that damn brat.

He forces himself to leave his desire for blood on his side when he encircles the body of the child in his arms, while Naruto is hidden in his chest, trying to take refuge in the familiar aroma that Kakashi gives him, in an attempt to calm him down. When he seems a little better, allowing himself to separate just to look at him with guilt coloring his features, he cannot avoid it. He leaves a small kiss on his eyelids. He feels it tremble a little more than before.

— Don’t worry, Naruto ... I'm here to take care of you — he says, low, and how to wait there's no answer.

On another occasion he will hit Sasuke for hurting him. That's for sure.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

_"_ _—_ _Do not play with me, Naruto! I could see it! If you told me you were marked at this point, you could not even surprise me!"_

The rude words of the dark-haired man continue to echo in the mind of the decayed omega, who is heading towards the meeting point of the new mission. His last days have been anything but favorable. His object of worship continued to be angry at all or nothing, and the damned zeal he feared so much came just before he finally gathered the courage to confess. Naruto Namikaze had been so willing to go planting directly to the Uchiha's house as soon as he noticed the heat in his body if it was not because his father was there to stop him.

_"_   _—_   _For moments like this is the department, Naruto. You're too young to be marked ..."_

And the blonde would have discussed a little more, as always, but the discomfort was great. Certainly his father had every reason in the world to send him to be shut up like a princess in the last tower, because his scent filled every corner of the home where his family really lived. Given his early need for independence — and since the old department was there anyway —, Minato did not put too many obstacles when trying to convince him to move. The only real rule was that at any request from the older blond, he would have to obey.

On that particular day, teacher and student had to obey.

_"_   _—_   _Forget about that mission, Kakashi, I have a better one now ... Do not take off from Naruto, because if something happens to him during this time, it will be you who will have to pay for it"_

The youngest of the family stifles a tired sigh as he remembers that moment. Hatake had seemed so surprised ... Minato had a truly complicated character when it came to taking care of him. And it's not like nobody could fight too much about the subject.

Naruto being his only son, and Omega, how can he not become an overprotective father at some point?

Enter the office of the Hokage with a discouraged expression, as soon as he looks up he forces himself to try to smile. At least in front of Sakura-chan, he should try to be at least a little happy. Right? His tender love of childhood, that nothing could share with him. What real luck was the beta ... Created exclusively to join an equal to her. His gaze seems to create a small storm that he cannot observe, but the men in front of him distinguish his displeasure before and during the surprise that is revealed before his eyes. Naruto grimaces when he watches them well. In front of his father's desk, Sasuke looks at him with some suspicion.

— Well ... Since we are all — comments the leader of the village, gaining the attention of the minors, who now watch him carefully.

— Where is Sakura-chan? — inquire the minor, confused

His teacher, standing behind his father, is the one who answers.

— It's an unofficial matter, Naruto. Only the presence of both of you is required.

Uchiha frowns, drowning a bitter " _what are you doing here then?"_  that could betray his dissatisfaction. His eyes speak for themselves, because the old ANBU gives him a frozen look.

— It's a family issue, Sasuke. But you should know that already ...

The named is confused then.

— I've heard some rumors, Uchiha Sasuke ... — Minato finally says, after a brief silence, his eyes have constantly examined the way the boys seem to act side by side.

It does not go unnoticed the way in which the Alpha is tense, or just subtle aroma that the Omega releases to reassure him.

" _Simply adorable_ " he thinks, sarcastic.

— You are interested in joining my son, is that correct?

The doubt is released with such tranquility that for a moment none of them seems to understand it. When Naruto can understand what the hell is happening, he begins to color himself strongly. Whip the hands on the table with force.

— You are a cheat! You were not supposed to want me to join anyone yet! — yells at the Hokage, annoyed.

— I was interested in him — confess Sasuke — I was there for a long time ...

The youngest of the group then looks at him with surprise, while his gaze begins to moisten. He remains firm in his sulky gaze as he returns to his place, pretending that it does not affect him at all.

— Who would be interested in you, anyway, bastard?

The trio deliberately ignores him.

— What is the change, Sasuke? The last thing I was informed was that your intentions were serious ... I started to consider it seriously, but ... Recently you two have had problems, isn’t that right?

The Alpha feels uncomfortable, but forces himself to respond with feigned tranquility.

— Naruto has gotten mark already, there is no point fighting here. And it's not like I'm interested, is not it, dobe?

The Fourth Hokage's son gives him a first confused look, then full of rage.

— Who is supposed to have a mark, imbecile?

His dry tone also irritates the Uchiha.

— You, dobe. You have a partner ... Or will you tell me that your father does not know yet? I thought that's why he's here, is not it, Kakashi-sensei?

It is now Minato who does not seem to understand him.

— Kakashi? — inquire, confused, and before the call the appointed emits just a sigh.

— You are actually more blind than I thought.

— Blind? But if you do not stop being obvious! You have not stopped harassing him since I returned to the damn team! You are Naruto's partner!

Prayer causes the Hokage to open his eyes wide. He gives a look to his son, and then to the silver-haired man, who seems totally resigned. Smiles just before a fist of his fall on the arm of the old ANBU, who is truly offended.

— So that's what it was about! — exclaims, surprising the Uchiha, who does not understand anything then — Your sense of humor is terrible, Kakashi. Truly horrible.

Naruto sighs, throwing his head forward. Hides his face in his hands. Why does it not come as a surprise to him that his beloved had misinterpreted all things? When Sasuke looks at him for explanations, he stifles a plaintive whimper.

— You are disgusting — is your only response to the mute demand.

— Naruto ... — warns

— Sasuke ... It's impossible for Kakashi to be Naruto's partner... — Minato says then, calling his attention again

The Uchiha frowns, tempted to say that he will not cheat him no matter how much his leader may be.

— It is impossible for him to marked him... Because he is my husband.

What?

— You are truly stupid at times, teme. More than what I expected...

— What are you talking about? — mumble, still not believing

— I warned you that something like this could happen, but you preferred not to believe me, Mina-chan ... — whispers the silver-haired, while allowing himself to relax —Someone would misinterpret us at some point ...

— Oh, please ... Half the town knows we got together as soon as you had enough fang, little rascal — accused Minato funny

— I still do not understand ... — Sasuke declared, still confused

Naruto is the one who ends by saying

— Kakashi cannot mark me, it's disgusting that you even suggest it, he cannot do it... He's my father.

— Minato-san is your father — automatically corrects him the tan

— Both are my parents — responds in turn the blond, and runs a hand down the back of his neck nervously when he asks — Where did you think my Omega genes came from, exactly?

— But Uzumaki ...

— Eh? Kushina? — says Minato, interested, seems particularly pleased to notice the doubt in the revolt expression of the youngest Alpha.

The more confusing he get out of there, the better. So he forgot that stupid idea of going screaming for the village that he would be the future son-in-law of the Hokage. **HA!**  As if Minato was going to let something like that happen! No one is going to mark his puppy while he is still alive!

— She was a nice Alpha, but we got married for convenience ... — confesses, reminiscing then — Sorry, Sasuke. But they are things that happened when I was young. Your father and mother were lucky ... They chose so freely ... You, Alpha, have everything so easy ...

The one named seems to understand the message he had let slip earlier.

— Is the Hokage an Omega ?! — exclaims, truly surprised.

Both blondes seem genuinely angry at their obvious shock.

— Does that have something wrong, Sasuke? — questions his future father-in-law

— Or do you think we could not do it? — is the doubt of his future lover

Sasuke does not know what to answer, so he goes to the next doubt that assails his mind. Watch Kakashi suddenly with new eyes. As if the man in front of him was not his teacher.

— You are younger than him ... — says, incredulous

— I am ... — admits calmly the teacher

— Much younger — stress

— I'm not that old! — says the offended voice of the Hokage

— A few more years, a few years less ...

Suddenly all that story that his parents told him and Itachi of small makes sense

_"Alphas must responsible, okay? If you go there being as careless as the White Fang, it would be a big problem, marking an Omega being so young does not go well for anyone."_

— You marked an Omega at age 12! — screams hysterically, while swearing to notice the smile under the mask of the older

— I was 11, actually. But take away or add days, it really makes no difference.

Sasuke understands that he has enough when the migraine comes to him ... His brother is going to laugh so much when he finds out. He was suffering for weeks at a time because of the stupid father of the stupid dobe. The thought leaves him frozen.

— You knew... — he says suddenly, looking accusing to Kakashi — You knew that my intentions were serious, and you let me misinterpret it in any way ...

— Sasuke, there is no father in this town who is going to see with good eyes that an Alfa as you walk around his child.

— I'm not a fucking kid, Kakashi! — bellows the youngest, angry

— I will not share my puppy with you. That’s all. — says, downplaying the fury of his offspring

— And what was the damn point of telling me all this, in the first place?! — Claims then Sasuke

The old ANBU seems to think so.

— Well, maybe I would share him a little. While you promise to take good care of him ...

— Kakashi ...   — warns his husband

— I cannot go through life taking care of two Omegas in heat, Minato — calmly replies the silver-plated — You're too demanding, and the chances of one provoking the other are high. I know I'm a pervert, but I have a little respect. You are a sick if you think I could manage both...

The pair ignores his own blush when shouting at the same time.

— ONLY YOU CAN JOKE WITH SOMETHING LIKE THAT!

_"You're a complete imbecile, Sasuke,"_ the Uchiha said to himself. _"Only a type of Alpha resists the effluvium of an Omega that was not marked ... his own father"_

Fuck, his damned brother-in-law was so right.

_"_ _—_ _LISTEN TO MY WORDS, ITACHI UCHIHA! SOMETHING WEIRD GOES THERE! IT'S AN OMEGA! A FUCK OMEGA, I SAID! WHEN YOU ACCEPT IT YOU WILL KNOW THE PROBLEM YOU HAVE MADE ME WITH, HMP!"_

He could leave saying goodbye with pride to Deidara, that's for sure.

— Well ...   — finally says, calling the attention of the family

Only two continued to scream, and it is the Alpha who looks at him first with true curiosity.

— I want to mark him.

And the screams start again.

Except that this time, it is not Naruto who is screaming.

.

.

.

.

.

 

After that memorable afternoon Naruto just has something clear. More than being finally paired with his lifelong Alpha, he has a new mission. Sasuke was complaining about the collection of kisses he and his father were forming. And the blond cannot think of a better option.

 

He will form his own guide with Sasuke. He can almost hear the name escaping from his mouth while they write the first example of a kiss. The tender contact between their lips is recorded forever.

 

**_The definitive guide of the kisses, a compilation by Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze._ **

 

Although who knows, he still accepted suggestions there.

.

.

.

.

.

 


End file.
